


Safe

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Kenopsia and Related Stories [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acephobia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kunimi deals with the fallout from being kidnapped, being ace, and his feelings for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am definitely the asshole here. I hurt Kunimi a lot before I made it better, and he did not deserve this. Also, please bear with my writing style, as I was trying some new things in this fic.

Akira liked to think he was doing okay. He wasn’t bursting out crying at night, or even having nightmares. He wasn’t like Yahaba, terrified of any strange alpha and clinging to his pack. He hadn’t even cried after the whole ordeal was over.

Really, he was doing better than the other omegas.

Kindaichi had barely left his side since the kidnapping, walking him home every day and coming over to study, which became playing video games, which became Akira’s mom offering for Kindaichi to stay the night since it was so late, if Akira didn’t offer first.

Kindaichi couldn’t stay this night, however, having to stay at home to watch his little sister. Akira absently brushed his teeth, watching his hands move in the mirror.

_You’re basically useless, aren’t you?_

Akira shook his head. That had come out of nowhere. He knew he shouldn’t dwell on what Himura had said. He knew it wasn’t true. He knew better.

Washing his mouth out, he tried to shake it off as he went to bed. It was probably nothing.

***

Kindaichi attached himself to Akira’s side between classes, and Akira couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful. Kindaichi was his best friend – or maybe something more. He wasn’t sure anymore. If he would pick anyone he wanted closest to him, though, it would be Kindaichi.

They ate lunch in the courtyard together, Kindaichi enjoying the last of the summer heat and Akira leaning against a tree in the shade. Other students were scattered around them, sometimes speaking loudly enough that their voices carried over.

A group of alphas close by started speaking loudly enough that Akira could hear them. They were the loud, boisterous kind that Akira wanted nothing to do with.

“Apparently Fujita from class 3 is refusing to give it to her alpha,” one of them laughed, in the way teenage boys sometimes did. At the expense of a girl.

“What reason does she have to refuse?” his friend asked. “Is she saving herself for marriage?”

“What a prude.”

“But I heard that she won’t give it to anyone,” another one cut in. “She says she’s asexual.”

“What a waste,” the first boy complained. “What’s the point of an asexual omega? That’s all they’re good for, anyway.”

“I bet she’d loosen up if she just tried it.”

“Her alpha should just take it, and then she’ll give it up.”

Akira felt cold despite the heat raging around him. They were releasing scents, probably unconsciously, that were intended to subjugate omegas. They were dominant scents, and they were sexual.

Akira didn’t completely reject the idea of sex, but he’d recently figured out that he didn’t feel any attraction to it either. Asexual was the label he’d come up with, after late nights of internet searches. He felt his stomach twist, not because of the thought of sex, but because of the way these alphas talked about omegas.

_That’s all they’re good for, anyway._

_What’s the point of an asexual omega?_

_Who would ever want you?_

“Kunimi?”

Akira looked up to see Kindaichi watching him with concern. He hummed in response, not trusting himself to speak.

“Are you okay?”

Akira nodded. It wasn’t really true, but it wasn’t really a lie either. He hadn’t actually said anything, after all. Kindaichi went back to his food after one more second of concerned staring.

Akira was okay. He had to be.

***

Akira looked into the mirror after practice, looked at the impassive face staring back at him.

 

_You’re basically useless, aren’t you?_

_What’s the point of an asexual omega?_

_Not particularly pretty…_

_Why would anyone ever choose you?_

_Not particularly strong…_

_No fire in you…_

_I almost didn’t bother taking you…_

_Who would ever want you?_

_YOU’RE BASICALLY USELESS, AREN’T YOU?_

*crunch*

 

Akira instinctively turned towards the source of the noise, so different from the storm in his head. The mirror cracked in spidery lines around his hand.

He could vaguely register movement behind him, voices calling his name. He lifted his gaze from the blood dripping from his hand to the distorted vision of his face. His face was just as blank as it always was, save for the slightly widened eyes that betrayed his surprise.

Strong hands were on his shoulders, turning him, hands grabbing at his chin to tilt his face up. Kindaichi’s eyes were wide, mouth open. Akira could make out the shapes of “Kunimi!” on his lips, but couldn’t hear over the rushing in his ears.

Kindaichi was turning, leading him away. Leading him out of the clubroom. Akira followed passively, too tired to resist and too blank to ask where they were going.

He was just starting to be able to hear again when they got to the nurse’s office. She took one look at Akira’s bleeding hand and directed them to a bed. Kindaichi didn’t leave his side, hand pressed protectively between Akira’s shoulder blades. She cleaned out the cuts and started to bandage them, asking what had happened. Akira let Kindaichi explain. The nurse told him he was lucky he didn’t need stitches.

Yahaba stopped by while the nurse was still working, dropping off their bags and giving Akira a worried look. Akira was grateful, because that meant he could just go home without having to face anyone else.

Kindaichi walked him home, closer than usual and with a more protective air to him. Any time an alpha came close to passing them, Kindaichi gave them a glare and shielded Akira from them.

“Kunimi?” he asked hesitantly as they walked into Akira’s house. Akira walked to his room and sat on his bed, giving Kindaichi a look that said to go on. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong…” Akira started, but Kindaichi cut him off.

“Something’s wrong,” Kindaichi argued. “Something’s been wrong for a while now, but I wanted to let you deal with whatever it was because you don’t like people pushing you, but…Kunimi, it’s been months and you’re still not okay.”

“Yahaba isn’t okay either,” Akira muttered.

“At least Yahaba’s dealing with it!” Kindaichi shot back. “At least he admits there’s a problem! You keep doing that thing where you tell me half the truth so you can say it’s not a lie.” He knelt down in front of Akira, reaching out and waiting for permission before taking his hands. “It doesn’t have to be me. Just talk to someone, tell someone what’s wrong. Please.”

“Why?” Akira whispered.

“I just want you to be okay. If I’m not the reason you’re okay again…that’s fine. But you’re hurting.”

“I’m asexual,” Akira breathed, voice shaking. He looked down at their linked hands so he didn’t have to look at Kindaichi’s face.

“You’re…wait, what?”

“I’m asexual,” Akira repeated, stronger this time but still unable to meet Kindaichi’s eyes.

“I know.”

“You know?” Akira finally whipped his head up to stare at Kindaichi.

“Yeah, it’s kind of obvious? I mean, you always look uncomfortable whenever someone talks about sex, or more bored than you usually do. I don’t think most people know because most people don’t think to watch you, but you’re my best friend. I just…noticed.”

Akira was speechless. While he certainly didn’t think Kindaichi was stupid, he didn’t think he would be this observant either.

“Is this about what we heard those other alphas saying?” Kindaichi asked. “Because they were just being dickbags.” Akira had to snort at that. Kindaichi usually didn’t swear or call names. “I’m serious! I don’t think there’s anything wrong with an ace omega, and I bet everyone on the team would agree with me.”

He leaned closer, hand reaching up to card through Akira’s hair. Akira leaned into the contact, a low purr starting to sound in his chest. This was the moment Akira knew he was more than just in like with his best friend.

He wouldn’t pursue it, of course, wouldn’t risk the closest friendship he had for something that would surely end in rejection, but it was nice to know where he stood with Kindaichi. And even if he wouldn’t pursue it, it was nice to hear that Kindaichi didn’t think an asexual omega was useless.

***

Akira came out to the team, slowly and as he saw fit. Yahaba and Watari were the first to know, and slowly he worked his way through telling the rest of the team over the rest of the year. None of them took it badly, but then again, none of them were interested in courting him.

They made him captain his third year, something he was both expecting and completely unprepared for. Kindaichi was his vice, because there was nowhere Akira wanted him more than at his side.

His last year was practically a blur, going by too fast for him to even see it happening, and soon enough it was time for graduation. Akira would be going to university in Tokyo while Kindaichi stayed in Miyagi, separating for the first time since middle school.

Kindaichi cornered him after graduation. Akira had expected this. After years of close friendship, goodbyes were to be expected. Akira had been making vague plans to come back and visit Kindaichi or to ask Kindaichi to visit him, but he knew that this would probably be the last time they would be able to be friends like this. Graduation was saying goodbye to the best friend he’d ever had and the only one he’d ever loved.

“Let me talk first,” Kindaichi said before Akira could even open his mouth. “We can do the goodbyes later, but I have something to say to you.” He took a deep breath. “I can only hope I haven’t waited too long to do this. Ku…Akira, we’ve been best friends for a long time. I could never ask for a better friend. And I know you’re going off to Tokyo, and I’m staying here, and it’s a long way to ask someone to travel, and we don’t even have the right kinds of uniforms for this, but…”

He held his hand out, and Akira’s heart stopped. Kindaichi opened his hand, revealing the button in the palm.

“Akira, will you…?”

“No.”

Kindaichi looked shocked for a moment before the heartbreak set in. Akira felt something in him tearing at that.

“Why not?” Kindaichi asked breathlessly.

“I’m no good for you,” Akira said. He had to make Kindaichi understand this, had to make it so that he could heal and move on. “I’m asexual, I can’t promise you any physical stuff, or children. You should pick someone who can give you that.”

“I don’t want some omega who’s going to beg to be fucked and bear my children,” Kindaichi shot back, swearing shocking Akira into silence. “I want you. I’ve only ever wanted _you_. So…if you want me to go because you don’t return my feelings, then I’ll go, and we can just be people who were close friends once. But if you want me to go because you think you’re protecting me…I won’t find someone I want by my side more than you.”

Akira reached a shaking hand out to take the button from Kindaichi…Yuutarou’s upturned palm. Yuutarou smiled before enveloping him in a hug.

“You better call me every week,” Akira threatened, although there was no heat behind it. Yuutarou just nodded. “And I want salted caramel on our anniversary. And my birthday.”

“I kind of figured.”

“And you better come visit me.”

“I will. You have to show me around Tokyo.”

“And you…”

“When are you going to realize that I’m not going anywhere?” Akira breathed in the scent of Yuutarou all around him. “I mean, figuratively. I know you’re going to Tokyo soon, and I can’t follow, but. I’m not going anywhere.”

Akira nuzzled into Yuutarou’s shoulder. He never wanted to be anywhere else.

***

“Are you sure about this?” Akira asked as Yuutarou mouthed at his neck. “Because we can…”

“I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do,” Yuutarou interrupted, moving up to kiss Akira on the lips. “It’ll work this way.”

Akira nodded, feeling the bare skin of his chest pressed against Yuutarou’s all the way down to their pajama pants. They sat on their recently assembled bed in their recently assembled apartment where they’d recently moved in together.

“Are _you_ sure about this?” Yuutarou asked.

“I’m sure about you.”

Yuutarou burrowed back into the crook of Akira’s neck, and Akira did the same for him. He breathed in Yuutarou’s scent, remembering all the memories they’d made over the past four years together. Remembered everything he felt for Yuutarou.

“Ready?” Yuutarou asked. Akira nodded. Yuutarou bit down on the junction between Akira’s neck and shoulder, and Akira quickly followed suit. He felt the mating bond roar to life through him, and he could feel the wash of emotions from Yuutarou.

They pulled back, only to lean in and rest against each other.

“Are you crying?” Yuutarou asked.

“Shut up. You’re crying too.”

“Yeah, but we knew that was going to happen.”

Akira huffed and wrapped his arms around his alpha, his _mate._

“Shut up and enjoy the afterglow already.”

***

Akira dropped the pregnancy test in front of Yuutarou. Yuutarou looked at it, his eyes widening, before looking up at Akira.

“Is this…real?” he asked, voice cracking.

“Yes.”

“Did this happen during your last heat?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you actually wanted me to help this time?”

“I didn’t plan this. I just wanted you with me.”

“You’re really pregnant?” Yuutarou looked awestruck, reaching forward to place his hands on Akira’s belly.

“I’m really pregnant.” Akira was smiling. Despite the fact that he never thought he’d get here when they were in high school, despite the fact that he would never want sex regularly, he’d wanted it that heat. Maybe it had been an instinct, because despite the odds, he was pregnant now.

Yuutarou pulled him in for a hug, laughing and crying at the same time. Akira let him. After all, he was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Matsuhana and they will be nothing but pure fluff and memes.


End file.
